Tanks, particularly tanks that are transportable by means having different dimensions, usually have a cylindrical tank body providing the bulk of the useful volume. This tank body is extended in its front part by an extension of smaller section. Mobile tanks must be reinforced so as to resist the various handling operations without, however, this reinforcement increasing the tank's bulk.
It would therefore be advantageous to resolve this drawback by providing a reinforced tank with maximized capacity at given dimensions.